SDGO Wiki
Welcome to the SDGO Wiki IRC info: #SDGCFO Game News New Capsule Machine to be released: #53 New Units: *S: 00 Gundam *AR: Gundam Avalanche Exia *AR: Strike Noir Gundam *A: Verde Buster Gundam *A: Blu Duel Gundam *BS: Gundam Ez8 (One Arm) Wiki News There are currently 356 units in the game. 00 Gundam plans have been released and are on the wiki. - Blanko4 17:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) All unit pages have their info completed. - Blanko4 17:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Patch News *New Plans added to shop: 00 Gundam(S), GN Archer(A) and GN-X (Daryl Dodge Custom)(B) *New Scenario Mission: The Shuddering Mountain (Part 2) (based on the OVA episodes of the same name). It is possible to obtain Zaku Cannon plans on any difficulty and Ez-8 (One Arm) plans on Expert. *New Skills added: **Twin Drive System: When the unit's health drops below 50%, the unit's boost duration, agility, and attack increases. **Shiro's Obsession: When the unit's health drops below 50%, damage is maximized, SP gains are increased, and the unit's agility increases. **Trans-AM (Avalanche Exia): When the unit's health drops below 60%, the unit's movement speed, boost speed, agility, and boost duration are increased. Event News *Event 1 - Harvest Festival Capsule Event **Runs from September 16th to October 5th. **There are four types of hammers you can use. ***Gold hammers give a chance to obtain Avalanche Exia. ***Operator hammers give a chance to get a 7-day Type-L Operator as well as other random operators. ***Paint hammers give a chance to get Metal 100 items to make your units even shinier or paint and paint sets. ***Points hammers give a chance to get 10k points. **If you collect 10 vouchers, you'll get an Avalanche Exia on October 12th. For extra vouchers, you'll get 500 points for each voucher. *Event 2 - Harvest Festival Event **Runs from September 16th to September 26th **You can get two Gold hammers for each day of the event! **At the end of a match, you have a chance of getting Harvest Festival Acguys. When you get 3, you can go to the event page and click the button for Event 2, and you'll be given one of the four hammer types! *Event 3 - Event Operators **Runs from September 16 to October maintenance. **The default operator will be changed for the event duration and also will give a bonus +10% to points obtained from a mission or a match. *Event 4 - A-rank Capsule Machine Discount Event **Runs from September 16 to October maintenance. **The following machines will be discounted from their normal price: 36, 39, 49, 51, 53. **Costs for these machines will drop from 14,800 points a pop to 12,000 points. *Event 5 - Operator K Sale Event **Runs from September 16th to October maintenance. **Type-K Operator will be on sale in the shop for 3300 Cash. Balance Changes *Baund Doc: Weapon 3 attack speed increased. MA Mode boost duration increased. *Gundam Throne Drei: Booster range and ammo count increased, Weapon 3 attack damage increased. Other Changes *Gundam Kyrios(Missile Container) renamed to Gundam Kyrios (Tail Unit). *Baund Doc victory pose changed. *Gundam Throne Eins weapon 3 animation changed? *Newtype Awakening skill parts buff icons have been changed. *Booster Extension buff icon has been changed. Bug Fixes *Union Realdo (Taribia Colour) would sometimes not be able to guard against attacks. *Gundam Meisters mission would sometimes not display the correct buff icons for the Meisters' auras. *The Time Limit on Trust had an issue where units would get stuck in the ground. *The Shuddering Mountain (Part 1) had issues in which the last tunnel in Phase 2 would spawn late, the players in Beginner channel could play the mission at Expert difficulty, and there would be an invisible object in the air during Phase 2. *Game lobbies had an issue with the ready countdown and kicking of room masters. There was also an issue with mission rooms and passwords. System Improvements *The icons underneath a unit in the lobby have been changed. *Mission lobbies have had their size adjusted. *Disabled user list options have been re-enabled. SDGO or SD Gundam Online, is a Korean game developed by Softmax and published by Netmarble. It is a 3rd person shooter with PvP rooms and mission rooms, and will soon have a campaign styled game mode. PvP supports 8 players beit free for all or 4v4. Missions support 4 player teams. There is a clan system implemented in the game as well. Currently the game is available in Korea (under Netmarble), Japan (under Netmarble), China (under 9you), Hong Kong (under 9you) and Taiwan (under Cayennetech). The game itself is based around the fundamentals of rock paper scissors. Scissor type suits do great against paper, but are weak to rock and likewise for the other suit types. We want this wiki to be as comprehensive as possible for all the english players that play this game. It is mostly geared toward the Korean server, but there is no reason why English-speaking players of the JP/TW/HK/CN servers can't use this as a knowledge base. * Buff/Ailment Table * Capsule Machines * Items * Melee and Knockdowns * Mission Guides * Mobile Armours/Fortresses and Alternate Modes * Operators * PVP maps * Quest List * Questions? * Rank Table * Rookie Guide * Skills * Skill Parts * Song List * Suit EXP Tables * Turn off Nagle Algorithm Minimum: *CPU : Intel Pentium 4 @ 1.8 Ghz *Memory : 512 MB *Video Card : Geforce 4 ti4400 or Radeon 9600 *DirectX 9.0c Recommended: *CPU : Intel Pentium 4 - 2.8 Ghz *Memory : 1GB *Video Card : Geforce 7600 or ATI Radeon x1600 *DirectX 9.0c Doublemill is superior. kPS3uirl4O0 Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 3rd Generation of SDGO. 00 Gundam.png|link=00 Gundam| 00 Gundam Gundam Avalanche Exia.png|link=Gundam Avalanche Exia| Gundam Avalanche Exia Strike Noir Gundam.png|link=Strike Noir Gundam| Strike Noir Gundam Verde Buster Gundam.png|link=Verde Buster Gundam| Verde Buster Gundam Blu Duel Gundam.png|link=Blu Duel Gundam| Blu Duel Gundam Gundam Ez8 (One Arm).png|link=Gundam Ez8 (One Arm)| Gundam Ez8 (One Arm) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial.